Second Chances
by LadySarahj
Summary: Everyone is back after the war to complete their school. When a crack takes shape in the golden trio, who will help Hermione get over it? read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Wow

Second Chances Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger was finally Head Girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was her dream since first year. Until it was dampened by one Draco Malfoy. The bloody Bouncing Ferret was Head Boy.

"How the bloody hell did he make head boy?" Hermione angrily asked her boyfriend. Naturally, the Weasley was scarfing down food from the trolley. When Hermione looked over at him, she stared in disgust. _Who would date this pig?_ She thought. _Oh yeah. I would. And am._

"I don't know. You want me to rough him up for you?" Ron asked around a mouthful of chocolate frogs. Hermione was touched by the thought even though Malfoy would probably be able to kill Ron without trying. The grossness of the chocolate frogs took the touching part away.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. The scenery outside was beautiful as ever.

"Maybe he has changed 'Mione. Give him a chance. The war is over. Things could be different with him." Harry told her. She scowled at him but agreed anyway. Malfoy could be his own person now. There was no Voldemort and his father was in Azkaban. His mother was never actually bad. She was just led by the fear and cruelty of her husband. In the end, she helped win the war.

"I suppose" Hermione agreed reluctantly. Harry smiled at her, but it faded as he though of something.

"And don't expect him to be completely changed immediately. Give it a little time." She nodded in agreement again with Harry's words. Hopefully it wouldn't take too much time. If at all.

Ginny entered the compartment and sat down next to her boyfriend. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned into him. _They are so sweet together. _Hermione thought. She didn't want Ron to do that to her. He was disgusting. Greasy, dirty fingers. Hermione had thought of breaking up with him. More than once. And she was still considering it.

Hermione looked out the window for a moment before picking up a book. Her favorite: Hogwarts A History. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at her predictability.

This was like the tenth time she read this book but loves it every time. Hermione noticed Ron was pigging out, so she scooted a few more inches away, getting as far away as she could in the small compartment.

Suddenly, a pale hand was out-stretched in front of her face, obstructing her view of the words in her book. Hermione looked up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Granger. We are meant to be in the Head's compartment." Malfoy said nicely. _How did he come in so quietly?_ Hermione thought.

"Oh" was all she said before grabbing her one little pouch (Thank you expanding charm) and her book. Hermione took Malfoy's slender hand and left. She could feel Ron's eyes on her.

Malfoy led her to the back of the train to the Head's compartment. He never released her hand. They entered the previously vacant compartment and Hermione set her pouch down. She stared up at Malfoy for a moment.

"No Hello, Granger?" Malfoy asked playfully while smirking.

"Sorry. Hi" She said awkwardly. Hermione may not like him but she was not rude. "I just expected you to call me Mudblood or something."

"Did you want me to call you that?" He asked.

"No! No! It was just strange that's all." She replied in a bit of a rush. Hermione then realized they were still holding hands. Malfoy was lacing his fingers through hers and she was letting him.

_Why is he doing that? _She thought. _Why am I letting him?_

"I'm sorry." Malfoy whispered. Hermione was shocked. A Malfoy apologizing to a Mudblood? It was unheard of. "For calling you those horrendous things and everything. I was under the influence of Voldemort and my father. I shouldn't have followed them. I was scared of what would happen if I didn't. I'm glad you and Potter won the war. Everyone is free." Malfoy smiled at her. A real smile. Hermione's breath caught. His smile was beautiful. It made him even hotter.

"It's o-okay. I understand. Voldemort could have killed you. I'm glad he didn't" Hermione assured him. _Did I just say that out loud?_ She thought. Malfoy's smile grew.

"I'm glad he didn't kill me too." he told her. Hermione smiled back at him. Malfoy pulled her close and hugged her. She was, to say the least, surprised. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

There was an announcement to change into school robes and they broke away from the hug. She smiled at Malfoy and left to go change. Malfoy changed in the compartment and awaited her return.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

Second Chances Chapter two

Hermione POV

That was so weird. Draco Malfoy being kind to me and hugging me. I changed into my robes quickly and headed back.

I got back to find Malfoy changed into his robes and looking out the window peacefully from where he sat. This year I got a shorter skirt and I think Malfoy noticed.

He turned and looked at me when he heard me open the compartment door. His jaw practically hit the ground. My skirt was a good four inches shorter. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

We sat in a peaceful silence the rest of the ride.

Line Break

Hermione POV

After the train ride, we arrived at Hogwarts. The best place in the world. To me at least. Malfoy and I said good bye and left to meet up with our respective houses. I think he has changed.

I met up with Harry, Ginny and Ron. Ron looked um….. pissed maybe? Angry? Upset? Shocked? All of the above? Hard to explain. He was everything but happy.

"What the hell was that!" Ron demanded. Every time he has a blow up like this, I inch closer to breaking up with him. He is controlling and demanding. And not the best kisser either. I bet Malfoy is better….

I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT

"It was nothing, Ronald. Malfoy just came to get me for the Head's compartment. That's all." I told him, casually. It really was none of his business.

"He was holding my hand! The bloody bouncing ferret was touching you!" he shouted. Why do I date such a loud mouth pig?

"So what? Malfoy has changed, bonehead!" I can't believe he was getting this upset! He is acting like a child. Ron looked stricken that I had called him a bonehead. He deserved it.

"OK Ron. Leave Hermione be. She knows what she is doing." Thank you Harry! That seemed to calm Ron down a bit. Plus the death glare from Ginny helped too.

Ron looked between Harry, Ginny and I then stomped of like a put out child. I rolled my eyes and the three of us followed him.

Line Break

Hermione POV

After we settled back into our dorms, we went to dinner in the Great Hall. Ron apologized for his behaviour too. I told him it was fine but we both knew it wasn't.

I saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table and he caught me looking over at him. He waved a bit and smirked as usual. I blushed a little from the embarrasment of being caught. I waved back and smiled. None of the Slytherins noticed and luckily neither did Ron. We both went back to our dinners.

Dumbledore did his announcements as usual and said that the Heads were to come to his office after the meal. Wonder why? Probably just the patrol schedules.

Line Break

So after dinner, I met up with Malfoy and we went to Dumbledore's office. It was a silent trip except for hellos.

When we got there, Dumbledore had us sit. He looked a little bit nervous. Wasn't this just patrol schedules?

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a new Head's rule will be enforced this year. The Head's dorm. You two will have a common room, mini kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. Please don't kill each other." He told us. I wanted laugh, but I decided against it.

"Why is this rule being put into effect?" I asked. Living with Malfoy. Not the most appealing idea. Even if he has changed.

"Granger! You don't want to live with me?" Malfoy exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"No! No! It isn't that-"He cut me off. He smirked. Uh-oh.

"So you _do_ want to live with me?" Malfoy went on, sounding amused. He was still smirking. Stupid smirk!

"Well, I don't know-" I was cut off again. This time by Dumbledore.

"It is supposed to promote inter-house unity." Dumbledore explained. "You both move into the new dorm tonight. The password is Minerva. And again, please don't kill each other." Our password is McGonagall's name. No one would guess that! _She thought sarcastically._

Dumbledore sent us off to gather our things.

LINE BREAK

I headed straight to the Gryffindor common room and up to my room. I got all my stuff together. I quickly went back down stairs. There was something interesting down there.

Ron.

Kissing.

Lavender.

I walked over to where they were currently snogging and said in a dangerously calm voice "Ron, we are finished."

As soon as heard the words escape my lips, he pulled away from Lavender and pleaded "'Mione! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Save it. We are done" I left and went to my new dorm.

-Ten Minutes Later-

I got onto the Head's dorm and fell to the floor. My knees were together with my lower legs spread apart to keep me balanced. I broke down crying, right there on the floor. Ron was a cheating bastard! I wonder how long he has been cheating on me. All those times over the summer when he went to Diagon Alley. Maybe he was meeting with Lavender.

Malfoy walked out of one of the bedrooms and saw me. I was even more upset someone saw me like this. He came over to me and picked me up bridal style. I had actually expected him to laugh at my pain. Not what he actually did. He took me over to the couch and sat me down on his lap like I was a hurt child. Which was what I felt like.

"What happened?" He asked, holding me tightly. He actually sounded concerned.

"Ron is a cheating bastard!" I cried. Not loudly but I certainly made sure Malfoy heard. Is it ever hard for you to talk without yelling when you are crying really hard?

"Well, I could have told you that, love" he chuckled a little. He had the most beautiful voice…

Malfoy held me closer still and I snuggled into his chest (I am that short compared to him). Malfoy really has his moments.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked again.

"I found Ron and Lavender snogging on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I broke up with him on the spot. I had been thinking about breaking up with him for a while and that topped it off." I sniffled out. I was starting to calm down now. I couldn't cry anymore. I wasn't capable.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "So how are we going to get back at him?" I was stunned by his bluntness. I know it was wrong but I think Ron deserves to know a little pain. Really, I just want him to regret it.

"I don't know." I said, my voice stronger now. I could tell Malfoy was surprised I had agreed at all. Especially, how quickly I agreed. I smiled a little at his reaction.

"Well, I know something that would get him angry." He said.

"What?" I asked, blatantly curious.

"This" Malfoy then swooped in and kissed me. Right on the lips. It was a serious understatement to say I was surprised. He was way better than Ron!

Malfoy's arms wound tighter around my waist. His tongue swept my lips, asking for entrance that I happily granted. By now I was full on kissing him back. My arms snaked around his neck and my hands in his platinum blonde hair. Malfoy pulled back.

"Wow" was all I could think to say. He smiled evilly. After regaining my composure, I said "So how can that get back at Ron?"

Malfoy smiled even wider "We become a couple. Makes him jealous by seeing what he has lost and can't have. Especially if it is me as your new boyfriend."

That made perfect sense. But there is one problem.

I think I am falling for Draco Malfoy.

Thats the second chapter! Hope you all like it!1 There will be plenty more. I have been wondering if there any authors on Fanfic that are guys? I have only ever read girl's work on here and was just curious! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	3. Chapter 3 Practice

Second Chances 3

Draco POV

So I am now Hermione Granger's boyfriend. I can't believe she agreed to it. She thinks it is only temporary because of the Weasel. I know I'm sad about that but still. Temporary is better than nothing.

I fell for Hermione Granger when I saw her first year. The most beautiful and brilliant witch of our age. To me, she is the most beautiful and brilliant witch ever. I sound sappy. I know.

I could never tell her that though. She doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't love me back. And yes, I am in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione is an amazing kisser. I just want to kiss her all day and just be with her.(A/N: I love to see how Draco might think if he was a sap!) But the Weasel and Potter are always hogging her. They always make sure I don't have any time near her in the least.

But for now, she is mine. I will take all the time I can get.

Hermione POV

Malfoy and I have come to an agreement. I date him to get back at Ron. He gets to see Ron squirm (if this works of course). I know it is mean but I would only do it once.

I sound nasty.

I kind of want a proper, long-term relationship with Malfoy. Not just temporary. I wish it could be longer.

Malfoy was still sitting on the couch of the common room. He was reading (Only makes me like him more. He has a brain.) on magical creatures. He looked so sweet sitting there all by himself.

I went and sat down next to him. Without a word or looking up from his book, he put his arm around my shoulders and gently slid me closer to him. He is really good at playing the role of amazing boyfriend.

"Malfoy, you don't have to pretend in private." I said, blushing. I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips. He looked up and smirked at me.

"This is good practice. But if you don't want me to…." He trailed off. He began slowly retracting his arm from around me. I panicked a little.

"No! No! It's ok." I said, pulling his arm back around me. He grinned at me. That bloody boy…

"You know what else is good practice?" he asked me, in a slow, dreamy voice. I looked at him expectantly.

"And what would that be?" I asked, suspiciously.

Malfoy simply smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I was surprised but I soon was kissing him back.

I pulled back from him for a moment to say "Well, that is good practice." I smiled and kissed him again.

LINE BREAK

After our 'practice' we went to our separate bedrooms. I had already unpacked everything into my new room. This room was way bigger than the other dorm I had to share. I got ready for bed quickly,

I went to my bed and fell asleep within minutes, dreaming of Draco Malfoy.

END CHAPTER 3

Thanks for reading this! I hoped you liked it! I will post the next couple chapters soon. Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	4. Chapter 4 Adventures In Waking Hermione

Second Chances 4

Draco POV

Hermione and I are going to go to breakfast together,that is if she ever wakes up. I have been up for over an hour and she still sound asleep. I decided to go wake her. Usually, she is up by now.

I walked into her room. She looked so peaceful. I stalked across the room over to her bed and whispered her name. Nothing. So, I threw off the blankets from her. I found out she sleeps in very short shorts and a tank top. Mmmmm…..

She still would not wake up! Thus, I went to my second to last resort. I kissed her on the forehead. Nothing. OK! On to the last resort.

I walked out to the kitchen and came back with some ice. I gently let them ice cubes slip down the back of her shirt. That got her. I hope she doesn't murder me…

Hermione's eyes popped wide open. She jumped up and glared murderously (oh crap) at me as she shook the ice out of her shirt. Remember that thing about murder I said? Well I am kind of worried she might kill me now.

"What was that for?" she snarled at me. I smirked, and then she realized what she was wearing and who was in front of her. Then she was even more pissed. It was kind of cute.

"You weren't getting up." I told her sweetly,which only seemed to aggravate her more, "Breakfast in twenty minutes, love" I pecked her on the lips and left. I could feel her glare on my back as I walked out. She looked adorable, but terrifying at the same time. How am I going to survive today?...

Hermione POV

ICE! He used ice! To wake me up. Malfoy can be so irritating! I will get revenge! He was smart to leave when he did.

I got up and ready for the day. Malfoy and I were on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast with in 15 minutes of my rude awakening. When I went out to the small common room, Malfoy was waiting for me. He came over and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. I tried to glare at him, but he was being so sweet. I almost smiled.

"You know, if we are a couple now, you should call me Draco." He whispered in my ear. I could feel myself blushing. He bloody smirked. Again.

"O-ok, Draco. That means you should call me Hermione." I told him, trying to strengthen my voice. Then I was able to smile. Most of my anger was gone now. Most. I won't forget to get back at him for this.

"Alright Hermione. I am happy to." I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sound of my name on his lips.

It will be interesting to see how this goes. I would imagine Ginny will be on my side for this. I hope. Harry might be a little bit harder to persuade. Who am I kidding? He will be much harder to persuade. But I think Ginny will help with that. And besides, Harry is the one who told me to give Draco a chance. So he can't really get on my case about this. Lets see how Ron likes me having a boyfriend that isn't him. He will only be angrier if his replacement is Draco Malfoy. That is if he gets angry at all It seems Lavender is his only priority right now. Well, all I can do is try and find out. And hope Harry doesn't kill Draco.

Draco POV

I love the way she says my name. We are finally going to call each other by our first names! And with that, we were off to the Great Hall to show off our new relationship. To people who probably want me dead. I am only giving them more reason. Oh well. Hermione is worth it.

END CHAPTER 4

I am soooo sorry it took so long to update this! I have had a ton of homework and then some other stuff. I will trry to get chapter five up soon! Thanks for being patient! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj ( And yes that is my real name. My friends nicknamed me Sarahj. Only added one letter. I think you can guess what letter)


	5. Chapter 5:Debut

Second Chances 5 Debut

Hermione POV

Draco and I are going to the Great Hall. To debut the relationship. Of us. Together. This will be interesting. I must admit I am a bit nervous. For Draco's life.

We walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. The second we stepped foot in the hall, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ turned to look at us. Wow. No pressure there.

Draco was completely calm. He bent down and kissed me on the lips in font of everyone. And I enjoyed it. I could hear audible gasps.

"See you later in potion, love" Draco said with a smile as he pecked me on the cheek. He walked over to the Slytherin table and I headed to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry's jaws were practically on the floor from the astonishment. Ginny gave me an evil smirk, saying good job.

"Bloody hell! You're cheating on me!" Ron blurted rudely. He still thinks were together? Time for a reality check!

"No, Ronald, I am not cheating on you because we are not together. I broke up with you." I stated calmly. He didn't seem to quite understand what I said.

"We are! We are together!" he persisted. This was just pathetic.

"No we are not. Get over it." Ginny was grinning approvingly at the little scene. She was obviously on my side. Ron was at a loss for words it seemed. I inwardly smiled.

I looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco watching. It looked like he was trying very hard not to smile. When he noticed me looking at him, he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at him. I went back to my breakfast.

We ate in silence.

After that, we had potions. With Draco. Oh,boy.

LINE BREAK

Hermione POV

Ron, Harry and I were off to potions with Professor Slughorn. Ron was still angry. After a bit of persuasion from Ginny, Harry came around. Potions is still in the dungeons so it is a bit of a walk.

"Alright class! Today we will be assigned our partners for the year!" Slughorn announced as Harry, Ron and I finally arrived to the class. "Zabini, Lovegood….. Mr. Weasley , Parkinson…Potter, Bulstrode….. Brown, Goyle…. Granger, Malfoy…. Nott, Ms. Weasley …"

I'm with Draco. Perfect. Draco looked over at me and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. I silently giggled. He looked like an idiot. I smiled back and walked over to him.

Ginny's name was called I heard Harry mutter "Hopefully, Mrs. Potter after this year." Only loud enough for the two people next to him who happened to be me and Ginny. Ginny blushed and smiled at him. Those two were made for each other.

When I got over to Draco, he took my hand and held it under the table.

"Hey, love." He said and pecked me on the lips. I blushed.

"Hey." I said. I was enjoying this way too much. Oh well. Draco entwined our fingers and I blushed even more.

I turned to Ron who was glaring daggers at us. I turned away to look at Draco. I think I am in love with him. Properly in love.

I hid the shock of my realization as Slughorn explained today's task.

LINE BREAK

Draco POV

Hermione and I listened to Slughorn's instruction. He is a weird old man.

"Amorentia! Today's brew is Amorentia! What you smell is what you love!" Slughorn threw his arms around while he talked. Then he pointed to an old, worn out cauldron on the desk next to him. "Here is a fresh brewed batch! Everyone get a whiff! If your potion smells like this, you have done it right!" Everyone stepped forward and smelt it. "Now! Let's have some examples! How about Potter and Bulstrode… Granger and Malfoy ….and Mr. Weasley and Parkinson!"

Potter stepped up to the cauldron again. He sniffed it and simply said "Ginny". Weaselette turned bright red but smiled anyway.

Bulstrode was next. She stepped up and said "Gasoline." OK. CREEPY! I almost feel bad for Potter. Almost.

Hermione walked up to the cauldron next. She sniffed to potion. "I smell…. Mint and Draco." She smiled at me. I bet I was smiling like an idiot right then. I love her.

But was that just to get back at Ron? I really hope she actually smelt that in the Amorentia. That would make my life at this point.

My turn. I passed Hermione on my way to the cauldron and I kissed her on the cheek. "Smells like books and mint. Like Hermione" Hermione blushed furiously. I smiled.

I walked back over to her and took her hand again. Weasel walked up to the potion. "Lavender." Oh. The Lavender girl looked overjoyed. The Weasel then realized what he said. "No! Not her! I meant the flower!" I was laughing inwardly. I bet Hermione was too.

Or outwardly. Hermione was giggling a little. I pulled her closer to me and rested my arm around her waist. She blushed a deep red and I planted a small kiss on the top of her forehead. She blushed an even deeper red and shifted closer to me. I didn't object.

Parkinson was up. I can't stand her. She has acted like my personal stalker for a while now. She sniffed to contents of the cauldron and said "Draco." Disgusting! I bet she is lying! I hope she is lying! I really wanted to grab Hermione and go. I felt Hermione tense at Parkinson's words. She looked a bit angry. Could she be jealous? Could Hermione Granger like me back? I hope so.

Hermione POV

Pansy Parkinson is dead. I've decided. I am in love with Draco. I knew that before we came to potions. I hate Pansy even more. If that's possible.

Draco said what he smelled was me. Could he have just been lying for the sake of the revenge on Ron? Or was he telling the truth and actually loves me? I told the truth.

When she said that I heard Draco groan in irritation. He doesn't like her right?

I sound really insecure. As if hearing my thoughts, Draco tighten his grip around me, bringing me as close as possible. That was a little comfort.

"Well! Looks like there is a bit of competition for our young Draco's heart!" Slughorn said, trying to diffuse the tension. I felt like shoving a sock in his mouth.

"There is no competition, Professor. Hermione already won." Draco said he moved behind me and wrapped both arms around my waist. I knew I must have looked like a beet right then.

I glanced over at Ron and he looked murderous. Luckily, the class was about to begin on the potions so Ron couldn't kill Draco. I was thankful for that.

Draco and I started making our potion. Being the two best students in our year, we finished very quickly. We both bent over the brew and sniffed it.

"Yep. Smells like you. We did it right." Draco said when we had finished. He smiled sweetly at me. I returned his smile with one of my own and then kissed him.

"Smells like you too." I told him. Draco went to get Professor Slughorn. He soon came back with the Professor close behind.

"Perfect! You two may leave early!" Slughorn told us when he smelt our potion. Draco took my hand and we left the classroom. He said good job to me as well. I said the same once we were a safe distance from the classroom.

"You want to know what your reward is?" Draco asked. What reward?

"Sure?" my response really came out as more of a question.

Draco pulled me over to a broom cupboard. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and started kissing me. I twisted my arms around his neck in response. I really want our relationship to be real.

Draco POV

I absolutely love her. I think I will ask her to properly go out with me. Not fake like we are now.

Later, after our moment in the broom cupboard, we headed back to our common room. Weasel stopped us before we could get there though.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my girlfriend?" he yelled when he saw us away from the classroom.

"Excuse me?" Hermione and I both asked at the same time, in disbelief.

"I want you back, Hermione. I was wrong" The hell he was!

"You can't have me back, Ronald. How dare you assume I would say yes. I wouldn't." Hermione said haughtily. I could hear the anger rising in her voice.

"You don't know what your saying! You love me!" he wailed like a child. If he thinks that she loves him….

"I do love you Ron." WHAT? "But not romantically. You're more of a brother. That's it. Nothing more." Oh. "I am in love with Draco." The words I wanted her to say so badly, but they were fake.

END CHAPTER 5

Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter longer! If there is anything you guys think needs changing or fixing please tell me and I will try to incorporate it! Thanks! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

Second Chances 6

Hermione POV

Everything I said to Ron today was the truth. Down to me being in love with Draco. I don't think Draco realizes that though. I am going to have to tell him. No pressure.

Draco POV

We got back to the common room a few minute after Weasel's little blow up/break down thing. Hermione went to take a shower, so I stayed in the common room. I heard the hiss of the water from the shower. I got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. I turned the kettle on and boiled enough water for the both of us.

About ten minutes later, the shower turned off and I was drinking my tea at the kitchen table. I left Hermione's tea on the stove so it wouldn't get cold. I heard Hermione's footsteps draw closer to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen I didn't expect her to be in short shorts and a tank top. Why was she in her pjs? I looked at the clock. Oh. It was that late already?

She sat across from me at the two chaired table. I rose from my seat and got her her tea of the stove top. I gave it to her, she said thanks and we sat in silence, drinking tea. She suddenly looked up at me. Did she look… nervous?

"Draco, I meant what I said." Hermione stated a moment later. I stared at her in befuddlement. What had she said that she meant that she was telling me?

"About what?" I asked her, while sipping my tea. She looked a bit annoyed that I didn't understand right away.

"About being in love with you. I meant that. Not for the sake of the fake relationship." She explained in a rush. I almost didn't hear what she said. She actually meant that? Really?

I jumped up and practically yelled "YES!" Then remembered I needed to seem cool about this and sat back down like I hadn't just acted totally crazy. "I love you too, Hermione. And I mean that. I want a real relationship with you." I told her sincerely. She smiled a wide, beautiful pure Hermione smile and stood up. She walked over to me and sat down on my lap. She started kissing me and I gladly complied.

Hermione's hand eventually made its way up under my shirt. I moaned and I felt Hermione smile against my lips. She removed her hand from under my shirt (to my displeasure) and began unbuttoning my shirt. I picked her up and carried her to my room, never breaking the kiss except for air.

LINE BREAK

Hermione POV

I woke up the next morning in Draco's room. On his bed. His arms were wrapped around my (fully clothed) waist. I twisted in his arms to look at him. He was shirtless but still in his sweat pants from yesterday. I was still in my shorts and tank top.

Draco looked so peaceful went he slept. Today was our first day as a roper, real couple. He had told me he loved me and I told him the same. I am so glad Ron had cheated on me. (That sounds bad) Without that, Draco and I would never have been a together.

Draco is a better boyfriend in every way. Ron's a good friend but not Hermione Granger boyfriend material. Draco, on the other hand, is intelligent, kind (now); he is gentle and endearing towards me and doesn't seem tempted by any other girls. Ron was a bumbling idiot who called me crude pet names. I hope Lavender enjoys that.

Draco stirred beside me. He tightened his grip on my waist, making sure I was still there. He snuggled his face into my neck. "Good morning, Beautiful." Draco mumbled into my hair. What did I say about endearing? I love it. I love him.

I turned my whole body to face him. "Good morning Handsome." I whispered to him. He opened his eyes slowly to the sound of my voice. He smiled at me and kisses me. "We are going to be late to breakfast" I say between kisses. He smirked.

"We can eat here" Draco replied. I rather like that idea.

LINE BREAK

Hermione POV

Draco and I eventually got up and ate breakfast. We had toast with marmite on top. We talked about our new relationship. I wonder if Harry and Ron noticed my absence. Ginny probably did and will most likely assume. She will probably be right with her assumption.

A little while later, Draco and I got dressed into our robes. It was almost time for potions. We walked to potions hand-in-hand. Time to face Ron and Harry again. I only have to be worried if they noticed my absence. I'm not sure what they would come up with in their minds, for the reason I wasn't at breakfast.

END CHAPTER 6

Thanks for reading! Do any of you know what marmite is? It is a British spread you put on toast. It is really good! Hope you liked this chapter and I will post soon! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	7. Chapter 7 Facing the Music

Second Chances 7

Draco POV

I wonder what Scarhead and Weaselbee will think when they see Hermione and I are still together. Potter seems to be coming around but Weasel's revenge isn't wearing off as fast as hoped. Hermione and I hoped that he would get over it by now and move on. Not working out that way.

My amazing girlfriend and I went to potions to see their reactions. We were almost late. When we entered the room the class was about to begin. Naturally, we sat next to each other at the same potions station, holding hands under the table.

I am nothing if not romantic. And good-looking. And rich. And smart.

Hermione POV

I glanced over at Ron and Harry after Draco and I finally arrived in the potions class room. They looked pretty angry. Too bad. They are supposed to be my best friends through thick and thin. They are supposed to support my decisions. Well, I guess not.

LINE BREAK!

After class had ended, Draco and I left, still hand-in-hand. We were about fifteen feet away from the classroom when Draco's hand (not to mention the rest of him) was wrenched away from me. I turned instantly in the direction he had been pulled and found him pinned against the wall with two wands pointed and digging into his neck. A lot like how I had dug my wand into his neck right before I punched and broke his nose third year. I still like that memory, even if I love him now.

The wands this time belonged to none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Let. Him. Go. Now." I said, trying to remain calm. I am pretty sure I failed, but the boys didn't seem to notice. Except for Draco.

"Hermione, we are doing this for your own good." Harry tried to reason with me. That was such bullshit!

"You, Harry Potter, are the one who encouraged me to befriend Draco!" I shouted at Harry. How could he do this to me? He knew I was happy with Draco.

"No, Hermione. He will only hurt you!" Ron protested.

"You mean like you are now?" I asked. That caught their attention. "If you don't want to hurt me, then put him down." I said, dangerously calm.

Draco had remained silent and expressionless the entire time. Pinned to the wall, his life threatened, and he didn't even seem to care!

Ron and Harry thought about what I said and slowly put Draco down. I went over to his side and took his hand, leading him away from the idiots and back to the Heads' common room. Why was he so quiet?

Draco POV

Potter and Weasel are pathetic but, the again, I already knew that. Though, I never thought Hermione care for me _that_ much. She loves me enough to go against her supposed friends. She is so amazing. And I guess I was wrong about Potter starting to come around.

Hermione POV

"Why didn't you say anything?" I shrieked at Draco when we were safely back inside our common room and away from other people. "I thought you had spontaneously combusted quietly or something! I thought you died!" I continued on. What he did next made m wish he had.

He. Bloody. Smirked.

I glared at him, but he continued to smirk. I was absolutely fuming by then. I guess I let my anger get out a bit because I turned to him and slapped him hard across the face. A nice red hand print was tattooed on his face then. I only felt a little bad after I did it. I would have time to feel bad later. I was too angry.

Draco POV

SMACK!

She slapped me. My head snapped sideways when her hand came into contact with my face. I could feel my cheek starting to sting and probably turn red.

"OK. I guess I deserved that." I said cautiously, rubbing my cheek. She was obviously angry. But it also seemed like she must have been really worried about me. That's a nice (unusual) thought. Hermione Granger worried about Draco Malfoy.

"To hell you did! If they had hurt you …." She trailed off sounding very upset. She sounded and looked like she was on the brink of tears. She stared at the floor, trying to compose herself.

"They wouldn't have actually hurt me. Not in front of you at least. Maybe in private…." I got lost in thought about being beat up in an alley way by Potter and Weasley. Not exactly pleasant. I came out of my trance and continued. "They are supposed to be your friends. Even they, as thick as they are, wouldn't actually go through with it. Unless I reacted. But even then they probably wouldn't." I finished. As I spoke, I saw her start to understand my reason.

"You act like everyone's worlds revolve around me" she said modestly. A very Hermione thing to say.

"My world certainly does" I told her sweetly. She blushed a deep scarlet. She was so beautiful.

Hermione POV

That was so sweet. He makes it hard to stay angry for very long. But only sometimes. "Sorry for slapping you." I apologized. I wasn't actually all that sorry.

"Don't be" he said, stepping closer and slipping a hand sneakily around my waist. "I deserved it." Draco pulled me even closer (if possible) and kissed me passionately. I love him so much.

Draco POV

I love her. Our lips moved in sync. I backed her up to the wall gently and she was fully kissing me back.

"I love you" I murmured against her lips. I felt her smile.

"I love you too." She whispered between kisses.

END CHAPTER 7

Thanks for reading! Sorry it is kind of short. And that I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I have been trying but I have a lot going on! I will update as soon as possible! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	8. Chapter 8 Icey

Second Chances 8

Hermione POV

2 MONTHS LATER

Draco and I have been happily together now for a little over two months. We have rounds now. They started a couple weeks ago for the Prefects and Heads. Teachers had been doing the rounds before. I don't know why they didn't have us do them. Oh well.

The rounds were easy and fast every night. Harry and Ron have been helping even though they aren't prefects. They finally got over Draco and I as a couple and accepted there was nothing they could do about it. They finally accepted that we love each other.

Draco POV

4 MONTHS LATER

6 months! That is how long Hermione and I have been together for six months! She met my mother already. My father is in Azkaban, so nothing to worry about there. Hermione and my mother got on right away. My mother adores Hermione. And luckily, my mother didn't say anything embarrassing about me in front of Hermione.

Tomorrow is the school's Hogsmeade trip. Hermione have a date. We haven't gone on a proper date in while.

Hermione POV

The Next Day

Today is the Hogsmeade trip. I was up and ready in fifteen minutes. Draco and I were going to go together to Hogsmeade, if he ever wakes up.

I made breakfast for the two of us and decided no would be a great time to get revenge on him for waking me with ice. Sure, it was months ago, but I vowed revenge.

I went into his room to see if he was still sleeping. He was. And his blanket was on the floor. He was only wearing a pair of green boxers. I couldn't help but blush at my small discovery. I walked over to him, regardless.

"Draco….. Draco…..Draco" I whispered gently, my voice rising each time I uttered his name. Nothing. I shook him. Nothing still. He was out cold. Then I had an idea.

I retrieved the blanket from the floor and I slipped into the bed next to him, putting the blanket on top of us. I guess he noticed my presence subconsciously or something, because he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I twisted in his arms to face him. I came face-to-chest with his muscles. I hate being short sometimes. (A/N: I am sorry! I had to put it in! I am severely short! 4'11 and I am not growing! It's sad) I got an even better idea after that didn't work. I smiled deviously to myself. Then I tickled him. That got him.

"Ahhhh!" he half shouted. His eyes opened wide. Then they searched for the source of the tickling. Then he found my (took him a while seeing as I was in his arms!) laughing form. He narrowed his eyes.

"That was for the ice!" I said after my laughing died down a bit. But the look of confusion, then understanding brought on a whole new laughing fit for me.

"Think that's funny, do you Granger?" he asked menacingly. I was still laughing to hard to be even a little intimidated. I nodded.

"Oh, really? Well….." he trailed off as he grabbed me and pulled me so close to him I could hardly breathe. Though I was still laughing like a crazy person. Then he started tickling me. Now I really couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard. I squirmed, begging him to stop, between laughs. He only smiled. Then he kissed me on the lips. He certainly caught me off guard this time.

Draco ended up on top of me, kissing me passionately still. I kissed him back with just as much passion. We stayed there like that for about ten minutes. Then I remembered something and started trying to pull away a bit (reluctantly I might add) so I could tell him.

"Breakfast is ready" Probably cold by now.

LINE BREAK!

Draco POV

After our lovely snog session in my room, Hermione and I got up. We ate a small breakfast. Hermione was already dressed and ready. I went and took a fast shower and got ready as well. Then we left for the carriages.

When we got there, McGonagall informed us that the Heads carriage was broken and couldn't be fixed properly for a week. We certainly were not waiting a week to go to Hogsmeade. Then she told us there was only one spare seat in one of the carriages. I think I am happy the Heads carriage broke.

"Well, I suppose you will be riding on my lap to Hogsmeade." I told Hermione, with a huge grin on my face. She tried to glare at me but failed because of the bright red blush spreading across her face. This ride looked like it would be fun.

Hermione POV

Oh, bloody erfect. Arg!

Draco POV

Hermione did end up sitting on my lap for the ride. The entire two hour ride. I enjoyed being able to wrap my arms around her.

When we got to Hogsmeade, Hermione and I went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Then we just wandered around Hogsmeade's shops, hand-in-hand together.

END CHAPTER 8

Sorry to say this story will be ending soon! But I think you will all like the end. Thanks for reading! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	9. Chapter 9 Questions and The End

Second Chances 9

Six months later

Draco POV

A whole year! Hermione and I have successfully lasted a year as a couple. There is something I want to ask her. I can't wait any longer. It may be rushed but I am sure she will be fine with it. We are in our last couple of days at Hogwarts. It's now or never.

Hermione POV

Draco and I decided to have breakfast in the Great Hall because we only had a few days left at Hogwarts. He told me to go to the Hall without him as well. A little weird but he said he would be there a little late. So I did as he said and went to the Great Hall.

When I got into the Great Hall, I went to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore gave his usual announcements. Just as he was about to tell everyone to start eating, Draco burst through the giant doors of the Hall.

"Wait! I have an announcement!" Every eye in the Hall turned to look at him. Including mine. He caught my eye and smiled. Not a smirk. A real smile. It was breath-taking. He came straight over to me at the Gryffindor table. Draco took my hand. He led me off the bench were I sat next to Ginny, and into the middle of the aisle, between the tables. He faced me and looked me dead in the eye. Then he did something that shocked every single person in the room, as well as me.

Draco got down on one knee. The Great Hall was dead silent.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we have been together for a little over a year now, and I bloody love you. Will you marry me?" Draco was holding out a small, navy blue, velvet box that he took out of his pocket as he spoke. The small box held a huge diamond ring.

"Hell yes!" I cried. As soon as I said yes, I heard a very angry Pansy Parkinson storm out of the Great Hall. I tried not to laugh at her enraged reaction.

Draco slipped the ring onto my left hand and pulled me close. He began kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my waist as tightly as possible. We were as close as possible, kissing each other. It felt like a picture perfect moment. The entire Hall burst into cheers.

I loved this bloody man. And now, Draco Malfoy was my fiancée and soon to be husband!

LINE BREAK! EPILOGUE TIME!

Hermione POV

Draco and I married a month after he proposed. We had a magnificent wedding. Ginny was my made of honour. Harry and Ron came as well. Harry had proposed to Ginny two days before my wedding. Perfect timing!

Draco's best man was Blaise Zabini. His best friend. He came with Luna Lovegood. His girlfriend! I was so happy for Luna.

I was . It was the best day of my life.

Two years into our marriage, we had a beautiful baby girl. We named her Lyra. Lyra Malfoy. And two more years later, we had Scorpius Malfoy. Our son.

We sent Lyra to Hogwarts when she was old enough. Scorpius will be going soon. Lyra is in her second year. Draco and I have been happily married for fourteen years and we will be for many more years to come.

THE END

I hope you all liked the story and I realize it was short and I am sorry. I will be posting many new stories! Private message me if you like! Thanks for reading! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	10. Chapter 10 DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I LOVE IT BUT J.K.R OWNS IT!**


End file.
